naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Tiering
A ranked system in the crossover series that determines the character's power status and skills, as well as their destructive capability. Explanation This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is an infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology, universes consist of 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) branes in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. Power of the Verse(s) Scale The scale goes from 10-4, with each level that carries a certain destructive capability. Tier 10: Regular 10-C: Below Average Human level: Physically impaired humans and most animals. 10-B: Average Human level: Normal human characters and certain animals. 10-A: Athlete level: Athlete-level individuals and strong animals. Tier 9: Street 9-C: Street level: Peak Humans to Low Superhuman, Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. 9-B: Wall level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, those who can tank wall level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. 9-A: Room/Small Building level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, those who can tank room level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Tier 8: Superhuman 8-C: Building level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, those who can tank building level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. 8-B: City Block level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, those who can tank city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 8-A: Multi-City Block level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, those who can tank multi city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-C: Town level: Characters who can destroy a town, those who can tank town level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 7-B: City level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, those who can tank city level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-A: Mountain level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, those who can tank mountain level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-C: Island level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, those who can tank island level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 6-B: Country level: Characters who can destroy a country, those who can tank country level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-A: Continent level: Characters who can destroy a continent, those who can tank continent level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary 5-C: Moon/Planetoid level: Characters who can destroy a moon, those who can wipe out all living things on a planet's surface, or those who can cause destruction/devastation in a planetary scale. 5-B: Planet level: Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-A: Multi/Large-Planet level: Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets. Tier 4: Stellar 4-C: Star level: Characters who can create/destroy a star. 4-B: Solar System level: Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-A: Multi Solar System level: Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Other Tiering Pages Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Category:Important Terms Category:Power Status